


Morning Glory

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Just a moment in bed between the Doctor and Donna.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Contains no plot whatsoever, one usage of a mild swear word, but plenty of innuendo.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own either of the characters in this story, I’m afraid the BBC has that privilege.  
>  **A/N:** Hubby accidentally gave me the idea for this one.  
>  **A/N2:** originally written and posted in 2010, now being archived here.

Donna woke up, rolled over and found the Doctor watching her attentively. 

He was thinking something as he lay watching her, that much was clear from his intense gaze, but Donna did not expect him to suddenly exclaim, “Stop it!”

“Stop what?” she asked. 

What on earth had she done wrong? Nothing as far as she was concerned.

“Stop looking sexy. You’re exuding sexiness.” He smiled suggestively at her.

“Ood. Ood,” she automatically responded.

“Not Ood. Exude,” he clarified.

“Okay, I’ll stop exuding sexiness in a minute,” she promised.

“Why in a minute?” he wondered.

“I have to enjoy it a bit first. I’m stopping exuding… NOW!” 

Donna did her best to stop. She really did.

He didn’t look convinced at all. “…” 

“Is it working yet?” she had to know whether it had worked or not.

“No.” He didn’t look too upset about this though.

“I’ll have to do something else then.” She wracked her brains for a quick solution.

“I can think of something else you can do,” he offered.

“I bet you can,” she laughed when he edged closer.

“I mean you can help keep me warm.” 

Why did she always assume he had a one-track mind? Okay, she was normally right when they were in bed.

“And that’s exactly what I thought you would say. I’m sure I could make you hot, in fact.” 

Donna immediately felt the interest building in him.

“Ooh. I could cope with that.” He looked positively pleased now.

“I’m sure you could.” In fact, she was convinced.

“Come here then.” He made a grab for her, and pulled her close to him.

“Arrrghh! You’re bloody freezing!” she automatically cried, and tried to move away from him, but the Doctor kept her tight up against him.

“I thought you’d be use to it by now,” he grouched.

Yep, there was the usual pout, she was pleased to note.

“Used to, yes. Want, no. There is a difference,” she stressed. She then placed a consoling hand on his chest and ran it up and across to his shoulder.

“But all you have to do is rub yourself against me for a bit and I’ll get warm,” he suggested and demonstrated this with a little movement.

“And what exactly do I get out of this, apart from a cold?” she queried, having decided to make him work for this treat.

He ran his hands in patterns on her back and breathed into her ear low and seductively. “You get me. All lovely and… _hot_.” 

“Hmm… might be worth it.” She tried not to moan, but it sort of came out that way.

“Are you thinking about Johnny Depp?” he suddenly asked. Not that he was worried that she fantasised about anyone else or anything. Just checking, that’s all.

“No. Do you want me to?” she instantly offered. It could add to the fun, after all.

“Yeah, go on then.” 

Yeah, fun was good, very good, he thought.

Donna knew there was nothing wrong with a bit fantasy, especially when it involved your favourite actor. It was just what the Doctor ordered.


End file.
